community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Herstory of Dance
'''Summary': DEAN PELTON PLANS A SADIE HAWKINS DANCE AND BRITTA PLANS A COMPETING SOPHIE B. HAWKINS DANCE - When Dean Pelton (Jim Rash) plans a "Sadie Hawkins" dance at Greendale, Britta (Gillian Jacobs) plans a competing "Sophie B. Hawkins" dance in protest - but the joke is on Britta - who has confused Sophie B. Hawkins with Susan B. Anthony. Joel McHale, Chevy Chase, Alison Brie, Yvette Nicole Brown, Danny Pudi, Donald Glover and Ken Jeong also star. Plot In the study room, Pierce is praising the American version of Inspector Spacetime to the rest of the study group much to Abed's annoyance. Dean Pelton then enters the study room wearing another costume and announces that a Sadie Hawkins dance. Britta automatically takes offense to this believing that type of dance is anti-feminist. She decides to throw a competing dance named after a woman's right role model: Sophie B. Hawkins. The study group are amused at her mistake and Annie points out she meant to say Suzie B Anthony. However, due to Jeff's taunts she decides to not admit her mistake and goes ahead with plans to organize a dance after the 90's singer. Later in the hallway, Jeff tries to get Britta to call this off but she refuses. He then reminds her that if she advertises her dance with the singers name then the students will expect Sophie B. Hawkins to show. Elsewhere, Annie and Shirley enter into a competition to set up Abed with a date for the upcoming dances. In the library, Pierce goes to check his e-mails on a specific computer only to find a distraught Britta using it. She admits to him that she lied to everyone about being able to secure an appearance by Sophie B. Hawkins. Pierce encourages her to not give up hope as there might be chance she could still pull it off. He also adds she shouldn't give Jeff the satisfaction of being right and having her admit to another failure. In the study room, Troy tries to get Abed to help him with Britta's dance but he is insistent that he grow and not fallback on doing his usual hijinks. Annie then shows up with her candidate for Abed to go to the dance with, a quirky girl named Kat. After he agrees and they leave, Shirley shows up. Before he can tell her he already has a date, Shirley mentions that she has someone from her church eager to go out with him. Abed agrees and once she leaves Troy questions his motivation citing Abed's earlier talk about personal growth. Abed admits to him that he couldn't pass up the opportunity to do a classic trope where he has two dates to a dance. The night of the dances which are both being held in the cafeteria, Abed meets Jessica the date Shirley set him up with. He excuses himself to got to the coat check room so he change outfits for his other date with Kat. Inside he meets the coat check girl named Rachel. Over at Britta's side of the dance, Jeff taunts her mentioning the fact that someone put out an ad on Craigslist an hour ago asking for a Sophie B. Hawkins or an impersonator of the singer to do a gig at a Community college. Meanwhile, Abed continues to juggle both dates while carefully steering Annie and Shirley away from discovering his deception. When he returns to the coat check room to change outfits again, Rachel lets him know she is aware he is douing the classic "two dates to a dance" trope. Abed is impressed she figured it out and asks for her assistance to help keep th charade going to which she happily agrees. Back at the dance, Dean Pelton confronts Britta and warns her that Sophie B. Hawkins is a popular singer to many of the students on campus who lived during the 90's and if sh doesn't show up the crowd could get ugly. At the same time, Abed and Rachel are enjoying themselves as they keep his two dates distracted. Elsewhere, a stressed out Britta finds Pierce and asks him for more advice. When he is unable to offer anything useful, she realizes she "Britta'd" it again. Over at the dividing line separating the two dances, Annie and Shirley compare notes and suddenly realize that Abed's has been secretly seeing both of the dates they chose for him. Back in the coat check room, Rachel and Abed return having successfully kept the gag going. The two then share an intimate moment but Abed is unaware of the significance of it. He leaves a disappointed Rachel behind to put an end to the trope and choose one of his dates to continue the night with. However, he is intercepted by Shirley and Annie who angrily admonish him for playing with Jessica and Kat's feelings so callously. Abed returns to the coat check room to update Rachel on the situation but finds she is gone. Another coat check girl tells him that she left her post early and seemed to be upset. He goes back to the dance and apologizes to Shirley and Annie now having realized how badly he messed up. {paragraph missing} Abed interrupts the performance and goes on stage to make a public declaration pleading with Rachel to return and admitting that he enjoyed the time they spent together. As he leaves the stage, Rachel appears. She asks Abed out on a date and they join the crowd in watching Sophie perform. Meanwhile, Dean Pelton and Jeff are wondering how Britta pulled this off and Pierce reveals he was the one responsible since he knew Sophie B Hawkins from the time Hawthorne Wipes sponsored Lilith Fair. Pierce admonishes Jeff for how badly he's been treating Britta especially in light of how she helped him deal with his father issues. Feeling ashamed, Jeff decides uses his cell phone to send Britta an apologetic text praising her for organizing a successful dance. End Tag In the original broadcast version a preview for Intro to Felt Surrogacy is shown. In it the study group as puppets are seen sitting at the study room table all humming the song Daybreak. In other online streaming sites such as Hulu and on NBC.com, the original end tag was shown featuring Sophie B Hawkins and Troy and Abed. In this one the duo are asking Sophie to do different renditions of "Damn I wish I was your Lover" specific to them. Dean Pelton then arrives and tells the pair to stop bothering Sophie. When they leave Pelton asks her to do a version of the song he had rewritten as "Dean, I wish I was your Lover". Sophie looks over the lyrics and asks who "Jeff" is. Recurring Themes Continuity: *'Previously': **Jeff mentions a cat named Suzie B. that Britta used to own first mentioned in the Season One episode "Contemporary American Poultry". **Rachel meantions that she "...used to run the frozen yogurt machine, until that old guy broke it." This is a reference to the endtag of the Season Three episode "Contemporary Impressionists" where Peirce breaks a frozen yogurt machine in the cafeteria causing it to constantly dispense frozen yogurt. **Abed mentions to Rachel that he has trouble understanding facial expressions, a fact he sang about in the song "Glee" form the Season Three episode "Regional Holiday Music". *'That just happened': **Pierce relates to the study group the Season finale of the American version of "Inspector Spacetime" a show he had a hand in making due to the notes he provided the focus group testers back in "Conventions of Space and Time" **Pierce mentions to Jeff how Britta helped him deal with his daddy issues on Thanksgiving. **Chang continues to tell everyone he has "Changnesia". *'Familiar faces': **Actress Brie Larson guest stars as Rachel **Sophie B. Hawkins appears as herself in this episode. *'School supplies': **Jeff's cell phone is featured as he looks up a Crag's list ad Britta put up for Sophie B. Hawkins and later sends her an encouraging text. **The mustache Troy used for his disguise as a plumber in the Season Three episode "First Chang Dynasty" is seen again. *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, Library, Cafeteria Running gags: *'Nice outfit': Dean Pelton dresses up as Donna Reed in order to announce to the study group a 1950's sock hop themed Sadie Hawkins dance he is throwing. *'Deanotation: Dean Pelton arrives in the study room saying "Honey, I'm Dean!". He then refers to himself as "Dean-a Reed". Jeff then notices the "coince-Dean" that the announcement he just made about the Sadie Hawkins Dance coincides with the day the CDC is confiscating the school's drinking fountains. *'Britta'd it': Britta attempts to take back the phrase and rid it of it's derogatory aspect. *'Rhyme time': Kat says to Abed "Super Duper Mr.Cooper!" *'Sexy voice': Shirley's voice drops an octave after she thinks she's won the "competition" between her and Annie to find Abed a date. *'Man crush': **Dean Pelton tells Jeff he was looking forward to see him at the dance much to Jeff's disgust. **Dean Pelton attempts to touch Jeff while they are watching Sophie B Hawkins perform but he swats his hand away. *'WWBJD': Shirley moralizes to Abed about taking advantage of the date she picked for him. *'Awww!': Shirley and Annie both coo when Abed mentions that he regrets that he ruined a chance he had with Rachel. Pop culture references: *'Shout out': **Cheryl Teigs is mentioned by Pierce as a guest star in the American version of "Inspector Spacetime" **Suzie B. Anthony is mentioned as the person Britta meant to reference instead of the singer Sophie B. Hawkins **Sarah Maclachlan is mentioned by Jeff when correcting Britta about a song reference ** Colin Farrell is mentioned by Troy when describing Chang as someone who continually gets second chances. **Pierce mentions Bernie Madoff a former stockbroker, investment advisor and financier turned white collar criminal who swindled billions of dollars from his investors in an elaborate Ponzi scheme. *'Name that tune': **Sophie B. Hawkins song "Damn, I wish I was your lover" is mentioned and then performed by the artist in this episode. **Sophie B. Hawkins song "As I Lay me down to Sleep" is also mentioned; Abed considers it the superior of her two most famous songs and most of the study group agrees. **Sarah Maclachlan's song I Will Remember you is mentioned by Britta who mistakes it for a Sophie B Hawkins song. *'TV Guide': Troy mentions the short lived NBC TV show Awake about a man who live in tow different realities. *'IMDb': Abed mentions "Star Wars: The Phantom Menace" Meta references *'Everyone's a critic': Abed refers to the American version of Inspector Spacetime as "broad, obvious, sexist and the timing is...". This is possibly a reference to early criticisms of how the current Season would be. *'Up against the wall': **Abed mentions that he needs to stop filtering everything through TV and pop culture references as ""It's been three and a half Seasons". **Abed and Rachel start discussing specific tropes dealing with the plot of the episode. Abed later uses one of those tropes to win back Rachel's affections. *'Use your allusion' **'''When Abed leaves Jesssica to go to the coat check room for the first time, he leaves behind a '''kaleidoscope and 'Gideon's bible, '''describing them to the coat check girl Rachel as icebreakers. These are references to the popular Beatles songs ''"Lucy in the sky with diamonds" and "Rocky Racoon". Reception "Coming soon!" Promotional photos 4X8 Promo.jpg 4X8 Promo2.jpg 4X8 Promo3.jpg 4X8 Promo4.jpg 4X8 promo5.jpg 4X8 promo6.jpg 4X8 Promo7.jpg 4X8 Promo8.jpg Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes